1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device providing card holder access of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
To access a mobile phone smart card, a cover and a battery must often first be removed, or at least a cover must be removed.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device which provides better access to the smart card.